Newton's Orb
by BioKraze
Summary: Gravity is well and truly a force to be reckoned with. Zim exploits this awesome force for his own ends. Oneshot.


Invader Zim_, its concepts and personalities are copyrighted by Nickelodeon/Viacom. I, _BioKraze_, own nothing save the original plot of this fanfiction._

Zim's magenta eyes stared at the simulation of his latest plan, daring something to go wrong. His hopes had been crushed so many times before, he began to feel that any plan he devised was doomed to failure. Yet the simulation never failed, even when he began to introduce random unplanned elements into his dastardly design. Nothing he did made the scenario deviate in the slightest manner. Perfection was all the Irken Invader turned up.

He thought back to the last talk he had had with the Almighty Tallest. They had promised him his Invader status once more if he managed to conquer the Earth within the month. The pressure had been on, the drive to succeed and prove his worth as a rightful member of the Irken Elite weighing heavily on his mind, and he had decided to turn the Earth's nature back upon itself in a hideous, horrible fashion.

Zim readied the huge battle steel container for its mission, placing it on standby. He attached wires, plugged in power feeds and hastily erected a remote command box into the container's side. Inside was the deadly device he had made from parts of his older experiments over the years. This time, he would ensure the Earth's destruction, and nothing would stop him, not even the alien's hated rival, the insufferable monster known as Dib.

Seeing that all was well, he quickly gathered the few items he would be taking with him. He made sure to destroy every form of access to his space fortress. Zim gathered GIR and MiniMoose, climbed into the Voot Cruiser and paused. He thought of bringing a piece of Earth with him, a token memory of the world he had tried and tried again to dominate for three long years. A trophy of his brutal conquest over the inferior human stinkbeasts that had held him back for so long. After a few minutes' consideration, the Irken decided that he was above such sentimentality and left the planet for good. The amazing Zim needed no reminders of his brilliant conquest of the planet that had been home to him for but a brief flicker of time in his long life. He headed for his space fortress, merrily whistling the tune of an ancient Irken battle song.

The vast bulk of the space fortress loomed before its master's tiny craft. Zim docked with the fortress and made his way to the command chamber. Hands moved dexterously across a touchboard, activating the fortress' dormant navigation computer and programming new coordinates into the control systems. The whine of ion engines slowly powered the space fortress across the vastness of space and away from the doomed planet.

As Zim began to input the activation codes for the huge box of battle steel lying in the deepest level of his labs, he felt a sense of power and dominance, as if he were a god whose patience with a mere toy had long passed, wishing to move on to new things and new toys to play with. Zim could only imagine the gruesome horror the world would face at the hands of his ingenious doomsday device. He smiled grimly, taking delight in the sheer genius of his final solution to the human problem. Not a soul on Earth would know what would bring their destruction about, nor would they last long enough to make even the most feeble of attempts to find out.

At long last, the space fortress stopped near the planet of Mars, whose mysterious return had baffled not a single soul on the face of the human homeworld. Checking the coordinates again, Zim's smile grew larger and even grimmer. His eyes narrowed in concentration as he began to plot out the final points of his plan. It was time, he thought. Now the entire planet of filthy, insufferable meatbags would pay for their three years of insolence against a representative of the mightiest race the universe would ever see!

Zim activated the container's systems and then quickly terminated the transmission. In fifteen minutes, the Invader estimated, the whole of Earth would be crushed by a force greater than the miserable planet could ever hope to conquer. Sweet vengeance would at long last be Zim's, and he savored the taste of it like the finest wine.

Deep within the Irken Invader's abandoned laboratory, in the darkest room of the lowest basement, something within the huge box of battle steel awoke. A small black orb, made of some substance wholly alien to even the mighty Irkens, began to resonate and gather energy. Within the confines of the black orb were strange orange crystals of untold power. As their energy grew, so did their strength. Power and force kept growing, dancing a deadly waltz of doom as their spheres of influence gave each other renewed vigor and determination. Soon, the small black orb would erupt with uncontainable power, destroying the entire planet's flora and fauna in a single forceful blow. It was only a matter of time.

And then, after nearly fifteen minutes of gathering energy and power to deliver the final blow, the orb shattered. The container crushed itself under the immeasurable force of enhanced gravity. An all encompassing force began to crush the Earth itself into clods of stone and crystal, racing through the bedrock of Zim's laboratory to the surface world. Mankind never had a chance, crushed by a force of gravity so powerful it seemed as if somebody had switched Jupiter's gravity well with Earth's.

And, as soon as it had started to spread across the face of the blue white globe, the effects of the force failed. The gravity well returned to normal, as if nothing had happened at all. The world continued to turn, as it always has, for over four and a half billion long years. A simple week to the gods, a mere eyeblink to the universe itself. But the effects would last for an eternity, and there was nothing anybody could do to reverse it now.

Humanity had been crushed by Zim after all...


End file.
